


Bus Ride

by WritingMyOwnHappyEnding



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMyOwnHappyEnding/pseuds/WritingMyOwnHappyEnding
Summary: Asahi finds Nishinoya unsettling and can't figure out why.Nishinoya thinks that Asahi is completely, hopelessly out of his reach.One sleepy bus ride changes everything for both of them.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 102





	Bus Ride

**Nishinoya**

Tokyo. They’d been losing practice games all day, all week really, but in the last game they pulled ahead. Nishinoya watched Asahi land a spike, and laugh in triumph. Noya whooped, but his heart was caught in his throat. _You’re so fucking beautiful_ , he thought. No one in the world was as beautiful as Asahi. Little strands of hair were escaping Asahi’s bun, and curling at the base of his neck. _Stop staring. He’s going to notice. Get a hold of yourself._

**Asahi**

The last game was over, and for once they weren’t doing a penalty lap. Asahi stretched his aching muscles and let his tired eyes wander over the gym - Daichi and Sugawara stretching with the second-years, Hinata and Kageyama bickering, Tsukishima already sitting down. Tanaka and Nishinoya seemed to be playing some version of “HORSE,” hitting volleyballs into the bucket from further and further away. It appeared that Nishinoya was winning.

Asahi’s eyes lingered on the libero. How did Nishinoya manage to look so...graceful? They’d been playing all day and he still moved with more grace than anyone else on the court. Even the shots he was making now, just playing around, were impressive. Every movement Noya made was purposeful. Tanaka missed and Noya laughed, loud and confident. Asahi felt a little clench around his heart. 

Sometimes Noya made Asahi feel...unsettled. Like a book with an unsatisfying ending. Like he wanted something… I want to be more like him, said part of Asahi’s mind. To be loud and confident, to play games when I’m supposed to be stretching. Or just to stand near him, said a quieter and more tentative voice. Or for him to look up at me. Asahi could feel himself flushing a little. What was wrong with him? He went to join Daichi and the second-years, just to have the protection of the crowd. To feel less vulnerable and obvious.

**Nishinoya**

_Is he watching me?_ At this point, Noya was an expert in covertly watching Asahi ( _creepy_ ) and it felt like maybe Asahi was watching him. This had a single, irresistible effect on Nishinoya - he started to show off. His shots got more elaborate, and Tanaka started having a hard time keeping up. The whole team was watching and laughing now, stretching forgotten. Noya felt more at ease with everyone watching, but still - his ears were tuned to one voice. He hit a difficult shot, and heard what he was waiting for. “Nice one, Noya!” A flush of pleasure - it meant more to hear it from Asahi than from everyone else combined. Noya threw a triumphant grin towards Asahi, and their eyes met, smiles wide. _Timing, idiot!_ Their eyes had been locked for half a heartbeat too long. Noya couldn’t tell if Asahi had noticed, but he would _definitely_ notice soon. Noya broke their gaze by striking a triumphant pose, and then another. He made goofy strong-man poses until Tanaka tackled him from behind. Noya snuck a glance at Asahi. His ears were a little pink, but he was laughing, relaxed and comfortable. _Okay. No harm done, no friendships ruined. I’ve got this under control._

**Asahi**

Five hours back to Karasano High School. Asahi was so, so tired, but he still felt restless, unsettled. As they lined up to get on the bus, Asahi tried to get next to Nishinoya, but as always, Noya and Tanaka seemed glued at the hip. Behind him, Asahi could hear the two second-years talking loudly about their opponents. He felt a flash of emotion. Jealousy? No…. Well, maybe. What the hell was wrong with him? He wanted something... He wanted Noya’s attention. He wanted to turn and shout “Hey Noya, come sit with me!” But his voice seemed to stick in his throat, and he kept silent. 

**Sugawara**

Bumping awkwardly through the bus, Asahi slumped into the last seat on the left, and Suga nearly sat down beside him - until he saw the look on his friend’s face. “Uh, let me grab my water bottle,” he said quickly. Pretending to search his backpack, Suga followed Asahi’s eyes to where Nishinoya and Tanaka had stopped to hassle Kageyama, sulking next to Hinata near the front of the bus. 

Asahi could be hard to read, but the setter had seen that look on Asahi’s face a hundred times. It was the look that Asahi got while he was sitting on the bench, waiting to be put into a game - eagerness, hope, fear, and a slight glint of competitiveness. A subdued tension, fraught with yearning. Asahi’s eyes were still fixed on Nishinoya’s face - he hadn’t even noticed Suga’s hesitation. Wordlessly, Sugawara slid into the seat across the aisle.

**Nishinoya**

The seat next to Asahi was empty. _Tanaka, don’t you dare sit there._ Noya decided to take control of the situation. “Hey Asahi, I think Kuroo’s serves are getting faster, don’t you?” Asahi smiled as he answered, and a little bubble of happiness rose in Nishinoya’s heart. Asahi might not _like_ him, probably didn’t even like boys, but hell, they were still friends. And this was their last year of volleyball together. So Noya was going to soak up as much Asahi as he could get.

The conversation did the trick - Tanaka sat down beside Sugawara, and Nishinoya bounced into the seat next to Asahi. He felt a flush of warmth as their shoulders and hips touched. _Shit. Play it cool, man._ He turned and asked Tanaka a question, drawing everyone around him into conversation until his heartbeat slowed. _Don’t be obvious. Don’t ruin everything._

**Asahi**

They chatted casually about the games for a while, but everyone was tired. Conversation slowly tapered off. Asahi could hear Hinata and Kageyama still arguing quietly, and somewhere on his left, Yachi was talking with Kiyoko. The rest of the bus was silent. Eventually Asahi heard Tanaka’s light snoring from across the aisle. He glanced over, and Sugawara also seemed to be sleeping. Asahi took a breath to point out Tanaka’s snoring, but when he looked at Noya, the libero’s head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. 

Asahi let his breath out slowly, and allowed himself a moment to look at Nishinoya. He had never been able to stare at Noya’s face before, not from this close. Long lashes. One lock of hair curling over his forehead. Turned-up nose -- cute, so cute. His wide, expressive mouth, now soft and relaxed. His lips...Noya’s lips… Asahi closed his eyes against a flush of heat. 

_I want to kiss him._ Eyes still closed, Asahi allowed himself to say the words in his mind. _I’ve wanted to for a long time._

The thought should have been scary, and yet the first thing Asahi felt was a profound sense of calm. This was what he had wanted, this was why he had been so unsettled, so jealous of his friend’s time and attention. So focused on Noya’s every movement. Just then, Noya leaned his sleeping face into Asahi’s shoulder. Asahi felt a rush of tenderness. He wanted to embrace Noya, pull him close. Instead he stayed as still as possible, not wanting to disturb the delicate balance of his friend’s closeness. After all, it was probably all he was ever going to get.

**Nishinoya**

_This is all I’m gonna get._ Noya focused on keeping his eyes closed, his breathing calm. He hadn’t really meant to pretend to be asleep, but...he had leaned against Asahi without thinking, and now he had to pretend it was an accident. _Smooth move, Yuu._ He could smell Asahi’s scent - that shower gel ( _yeah I recognize it_ ) and the sweat that lingered in his hair. _Stop being creepy._ He sighed, and squashed down the flicker of wanting that rose in his chest. _This is as far as it can go.  
_

**Asahi**

Asahi was half-asleep, but somehow his mind was still churning. He’s so close….I can feel him breathing…. Asahi’s longing, now named and identified, pinched tight in his chest. Was there any chance that Noya would want… Asahi’s sleepy brain wrestles with this thought, turning up (unhappily) an image of Noya gazing at Kiyoko. Was that a real feeling, or just Noya-theater? Was there any way to find out? Asahi had been clueless, maybe Noya was equally clueless...maybe he could ask Tanaka? He was turning red just thinking about that. Okay, not Tanaka. Suga? It was still hard to imagine anything more embarrassing. Maybe after volleyball season ends…there wouldn’t be much to lose at that point… Asahi felt a tight pang of loss at the thought of volleyball ending, of not seeing his teammates every day. Sleepy and unaware, he shook his head. Images of volleyball club flashed through his mind, but somehow all he saw was Noya. 

Noya’s smile flashing when he mastered a new move...Noya goofing around when they were supposed to be cleaning up... Noya begging him to come back to the team at the beginning of the year... Noya beaming with pride when Asahi praised him...Noya screaming in glee when Asahi hit a spike… the feeling of Noya behind him on the court, Noya having his back.

Again, that lump in his throat….the sense of loss...but Noya was right beside him, his head on Asahi’s shoulder…. Asahi leaned his head sleepily against Noya’s. His heart eased; he felt comforted. He really didn’t mean to speak, but…

“Noya.” Sadly, tenderly. Asahi nestled a little closer. And again, warm and sleepy: “Noya.”

**Nishinoya**

Nishinoya’s eyes jolted open. _Was that real?_ It felt like a dream. He had definitely had this dream, although in his dreams Asahi didn’t sound so sad. A quiet beat. Had he imagined it? Then Asahi tilted his face into Nishinoya’s hair, and tilted his long body more towards him. And again, his voice warm and liquid, he murmured “Noya.” 

_Shit._ It felt like being pulled underwater. Nishinoya didn’t know which direction was up - he couldn’t figure out what was real. He couldn’t reconcile what he knew of the world with this - with Asahi nuzzling against him and saying his name in that voice. _Shit. What do I do?_ Was there anything he _could_ do? Asahi really seemed to be asleep - probably didn’t know what he was saying - he might not even remember. Noya imagined himself saying “Yo, Asahi, you were talking about me in your sleep, what was that about?” He almost laughed at himself. _Sure, that would go well._

A familiar taste of frustration. _It doesn’t change anything, damn it._ There was no possible response. But hell - he could enjoy this while it lasted. Slowly, carefully, he tilted his body just a little closer. He wanted so badly to bury his face in Asahi’s neck - lay one hand across his chest - no. _Don’t be creepy, don’t be creepy._ He settled for nestling a little closer into Asahi’s shoulder. _This is okay._ If Asahi woke up...well, it could be worse. Noya would pretend that he’d been asleep too. He could get control of the situation. 

**Asahi**

Asahi was awake. He was aware first of the change in Noya’s breathing, and after that a jolt of fear that woke him fully ...had he spoken out loud? He had. 

Asahi waited, heart beating loud, mortification warring with curiosity. Was Noya awake? Had Noya heard him? Noya...felt awake, somehow, but hadn’t pulled away. And then...Noya turned towards him. Nuzzled into his shoulder. That was...

Screw it. 

“Noya,” he whispered. Quietly. Hopefully, quietly enough that it wouldn’t wake Noya if he was actually sleeping. “Noya, are you awake?”

**Nishinoya**

_Stop. Panicking._ He was going to have to face it now, one way or the other. _Okay._

Nishinoya nodded, swallowed. “Yes” - his whisper came out hoarse and stuttering. Slowly, he looked up at Asahi, straight into Asahi’s eyes. It felt like the bravest thing he’d ever done. 

**Asahi**

The world had gone completely still. Like nothing and no one else existed. Just him and Noya, eyes locked together, their faces inches apart. God, Noya’s eyes were beautiful. How had he looked at Noya, all this time, and not known how badly he wanted him? 

He wanted to say something….he couldn’t think. “Noya.” His whisper was full of longing. “Noya. Noya.”

**Nishinoya**

_do something say something_

Asahi’s voice, saying his name, sounded like - like heaven. Like he was saying “Please,” but it came out as “Noya.” Like he was saying “I want you,” but it came out as “Noya.” He had to speak - get control of himself - let Asahi know - his breathing was ragged. He thought he might be shaking. _Please don’t let this be a dream please don’t let this be a dream._

“Asahi,” he managed, and that was all he could say. It was too much. He didn’t have control over anything - he was totally helpless.

And so it was Asahi - _please don’t let this be a dream_ \- laying his hand on the side of Nishinoya’s face and pulling their lips together.

**Asahi**

Like water in summer, except that Asahi was only thirsty for Nishinoya. Would never again be thirsty for anything but Nishinoya. Their lips moved against each other, soft, breathless. He could feel Nishinoya shaking. Asahi was gasping for breath but he didn’t want to take his mouth from Noya’s. He felt dizzy.

**Nishinoya**

His shaking slowed and finally stopped, and all the time Asahi was kissing him. Noya had never dreamed he would be allowed to touch Asahi this much. His hands slid over his friend’s (boyfriend’s?) arms, clutched his shoulders, cupped his neck. _Oh -_ “Asahi!” he gasped. 

Asahi was still nuzzling the side of Nishinoya’s face, his beard rough against Noya’s cheek. “Yeah?”

“I - can you -” He struggled to get his mind to a place where it would form words. “Can you take down your hair?” He was rewarded by a smile, shy and surprised and utterly dazzling, and a few seconds later, by Asahi’s hair falling out of its bun and around his shoulders.

**Asahi**

He couldn’t tell if minutes had passed, or hours. The whole world was made up of Nishinoya’s lips, Nishinoya’s face, Nishinoya’s breath and hands and body. It was dizzying, dreamlike. He was so tired. He was so happy.

It occurred to him to wonder if they were being quiet. It occurred to him that maybe he didn’t care.

**Nishinoya**

He must have drifted off to sleep at some point - or passed out from lack of oxygen. But he couldn’t sleep long. He would wake, and reach out - and every time, Asahi was there. 

**Asahi**

Sometimes they slept, fitfully. They kissed. Sometimes they spoke, sleepy and drunk on each other...Asahi was pretty sure he had said something absolutely mortifying about Nishinoya’s eyelashes, but he distinctly remembered Noya saying “I’m gonna make out with your hair” so...maybe they were even. Sometimes they just looked at each other in the diminishing light.

**Nishinoya**

“Asahi.”

“Mmm?”

“When did you figure it out?”

“Hmm?” 

“That you wanted this. When did you figure it out?”

Asahi chuckled ruefully, under his breath. “Today.”

Noya sat up a little. “Today?!” _Oops, a little loud._ He did _not_ want his teammates to wake up.

“Shhh!” Asahi put his hand over Noya’s mouth - _distracting_ \- but Noya still wanted to talk. He pulled Asahi’s hand away.

More quietly, “Today?”

Asahi sounded embarrassed. “I know, right? I can’t believe it took me this long.” He squinted at Noya’s face in the dim light. “Why, when did you figure it out.”

Noya’s whispered voice was indignant. “Like a week after I _met_ you!”

“Oh!” Asahi was quiet for a moment. “Well...you were smarter than me.”

Amazing, how praise from Asahi could still make him warm and fuzzy all over. Noya wanted to say something wonderful - something that you would say to someone you hope is your boyfriend. “You were braver than me, though.” Asahi shook his head, and Noya leaned forward. “I mean it! If you hadn’t asked me if I was awake, or if you hadn’t kissed me, I would have just…..” Noya almost said “gone home and cried,” because it was true. Then he almost said “gone home and jerked off” because it was funny (and also probably true). But neither of these sounded like something you’d say to someone you hope is your boyfriend.

“...never done anything else about it.” he finished lamely. _God, I’m glad that didn’t happen._ He looked up at Asahi. “Thank you.”

Asahi shook his head again, once, but Noya could (just barely) see the smile that spread over his face. “You always see the best in me, Noya.” Which was true, and wonderful, and sounded exactly like something you’d say to someone you hope is your boyfriend.

 _Still._ “I can’t believe I had to wait a year and a half, and you only had to wait one day.”

Asahi laughed again, but his voice was serious when he spoke. “Noya, I think…. I was waiting. I just didn’t know what I was waiting for.” 

“Hmmph.” A slight softening. “I guess you’re worth it.” A smirk. “As long as you make it up to me.”

A hungry growl in Asahi’s throat. 

**Asahi**

They had to be getting close to arriving. How long could one bus ride be? It felt like a year. He felt like a different person.

“Hey, question.” Nishinoya’s voice, relaxed in the darkness. “Are you my boyfriend now?” 

Boyfriend! Honestly, even when he realized how much he wanted to kiss Nishinoya, Asahi hadn’t thought about being Noya’s actual boyfriend. Like….to hold hands, and go on dates? He tried to imagine himself and Nishinoya going on a date. He had always thought that dating sounded awkward, but...being with Noya wasn’t awkward, because Noya made everything easy. Dating Noya would be...fun. Asahi smiled at how non-anxious he felt. He wondered what his parents would say, or whether he would even tell them. He wondered what the team would think; no way they’d be able to keep this a secret for long.

It wasn’t until he heard Noya saying “Look, you don’t have to decide now - “ that Asahi realized two things. One, that he had been quiet for _way_ too long. And two, Noya had been faking that relaxed-sounding question. 

“Noya!” Asahi interrupted. Joy was welling up inside him. He pulled Noya’s face close to his. “Of course I’m your boyfriend.” He wanted to sound serious, wanted to look deep into Noya’s eyes, but instead he was just grinning like an idiot. 

“Well shit, don’t scare me like that! I thought you were gonna say no.” 

Asahi felt bad, he did, but he just couldn’t stop smiling. “Sorry.” He giggled. “I was wondering how we’re going to tell the team.”

Noya’s own grin turned mischievous. “Let’s wake them all up and tell them right now.” 

Asahi had to clap his hand over his mouth. But under his laughter, his heart soared - Noya wanted everyone to know? “God, can you imagine how pissed they would be?” 

“Kageyama would probably kill us.”

“Not if Daichi kills us first.” Asahi was laughing, but Noya looked momentarily concerned. Then his Noya-grin was back.

“Tsukishima would be furious!” Noya said in Tsuki’s monotone: “You cannot comprehend how little I care about your love life, just let me go back to sleep!”

“Hinata would just sit down and start asking us questions.” 

“Yeah, to get tips on how to hit on Kageyama.”

“You think?”

Noya nodded. “I’ve seen how he looks at him. It’s just like how I look at you. That kid is head over heels.”

“Poor Hinata.” Asahi noticed that an important name hadn’t come up. “Tanaka won’t...mind, will he?” 

“Nah. I mean, he might be mad that I didn’t tell him, but he’s not - he won’t -” Asahi listened for signs of worry in his new boyfriend’s voice, but found none. “His cousin’s gay, and he seems fine with it.” 

Gay. The word echoed a little in Asahi’s head, brought a faint tension to his stomach. Some things about this...might not be easy. He reached for Noya’s hand in the darkness, twining their fingers together. Noya squeezed his hand, and spoke again: “Look, we don’t need to tell anyone until you’re ready.” 

“I appreciate that,” Asahi managed with only a slight quiver in his voice. “I guess…” He voiced his previous thought aloud. “Some things about this might not be easy.”

Noya squeezed his hand again. “Asahi, I do _not care_.” Noya didn’t sound scared, he sounded confident. “We can handle it.”

Some of the tension eased from Asahi’s stomach and throat. He nodded vigorously, wordlessly. Noya had his back. Just like on the court, Noya would bring confidence for the two of them.

And besides. “Noya, honestly…I don’t know how long we’ll be able to keep it a secret. I, uh….I like you an awful lot. And I don’t have much of a poker face. They’re gonna take one look at me and go ‘Wow, that guy is head over heels.’ “

“And they’ll all know that _I’m_ your boyfriend.” Noya sounded happy and proud. _Boyfriend._ Asahi thought that he might be proud too.

He raised Noya’s hand to his lips, kissing Noya’s knuckles. “Boyfriend,” he echoed. “Yes.”

**Sugawara**

Sugawara opened his eyes to stars and streetlights flashing past. He wondered how long they’d been driving. Slowly, he looked around, not wanting to wake anyone...and had to swallow a small sound of delight.

Across the aisle, Asahi and Nishinoya were sleeping with their faces together, their bodies turned towards each other. Suga closed his mouth around a silent giggle - Daichi would love this, he was always claiming those two were going to hook up. He wondered if he could get to his phone and take a picture, and how mad everyone would be if the flash woke them up. Maybe he could text Daichi to turn around and look - 

Headlights flashed across the pair and Suga froze in mid-reach. They weren’t sleeping. 

The light flashed across Asahi’s eyes, wide open. Nishinoya’s hand was brushing the hair from Asahi’s face. Was Asahi’s hair down? It looked like Asahi was whispering something, but he was smiling so widely that Suga could hardly tell. Suga thought he saw their faces tip together - 

The lights passed on and they were once again in darkness. Suga stopped reaching for his phone, his amusement momentarily replaced with something like awe. He would have to be a monster to ruin that moment. Asahi had looked... Better not to text Daichi. Too much trouble anyway….he could tell him tomorrow….or not, and see how long it took him to figure it out…..Sugawara smiled to himself, smug and sleepy. He just hoped Tanaka didn’t wake up….no, Tanaka was still snoring. Reassured, Sugawara drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just....really want them to be happy.


End file.
